He's Sly
by LicaToRiku
Summary: You see Kagami, when you're being chased by a group of teenage basketball players from the Generation of Miracles out of the blue, you just have to blame Kuroko for it. I mean, you're really not that popular...or are you? KurokoxKagami and some other hinted pairings
1. KagaMINE

A/N: Well this is my first Kuroko no Basuke fic, please don't kill me for OCC-ness I've just recently been addicted to it. I'm not really a fan of everyonexKuroko so please don't expect that kind of fics from me, I'm in love with pairing Kagami with everyone though. Anyway this is a KurokoxKagami fic, please enjoy. I won't talk about basketball here, this is a romance fic for reasons.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.

He's Sly

(Chapter 1: kaga**MINE!**)

"Kuroko…do you know where Kagami is?" Riko asked the blue haired first year. It hasn't been five minutes since Hyuga dismissed the team but Kagami was already nowhere in sight and she desperately needed to talk to him about a new training menu she was planning for him. "I don't know." He answered and walked pass her and he exited the gym before she can ask anymore. Riko sighed, she had the feeling that Kagami and Kuroko weren't on speaking terms today…but she wasn't so sure, they seemed okay during practice.

"Where's Teppei?" she half shouted to Hyuga who was talking to Izuki, Koganei and Mitobe. The team's captain turned to her and shrugged. "He was there a moment ago, right?" he asked. "Yeah, where'd he go?" Koganei said and Mitobe nodded in agreement. "Hyuga, do you think I'd ask you if I knew where he went?" Riko growled loudly. "Everyone's disappearing on us...AH! Even Kuroko ran away!"

"Coach, calm down." Izuki said. Hyuga and Koganei tried suppressing their chuckle while Mitobe was patting Hyuga's back for support. "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS LAUGHING AT?" She was thinking too much.

* * *

(Meanwhile with Kagami.)

"Would you bastards stop following me?" Kagami shouted as he ran down the street away from Seirin.

"Not until you admit that you like me Kagamicchi~" Kise said.

Kagami groaned. It was only minutes after club practice when Kiyoshi cornered him in the drinking fountains outside. Though before the other could even say what he wanted; Murasakibara and Akashi appeared behind Kagami. Murasakibara immediately offered a small lollipop to Kagami, but Akashi slapped it out of his hand. Then Kise came out from a random bush shouting "Cheaters!" but was hushed up by Aomine who threw a basketball to his head. No one knows where Aomine came from though. By then there was an awkward silence until Midorima coughed from the other side of the fountain and adjusted his glasses.

"What the fuck?" Kagami said as he frowned deeper.

"Good afternoon Kagami, how are you today? My horoscope said today is a nice day to go spend time with a Leo." Midorima greeted. Kagami didn't hear it though, he was busy trying to process, rather slowly too, why the hell everyone from the Generation of Miracles was there.

"Shut up Midorima." Aomine said as he pushed Kiyoshi out of the way and gripped both Kagami's shoulder tightly and shook him back to reality. "Oi Bakagami, listen to me. Like me!" He shouted.

"What? No way!" Kagami shouted back, and pushed Aomine away. He stumbled back and hit Murasakibara lightly. He glared at the taller boy but Murasakibara just stared at him lazily.

"Eh, Aomine you lose." Akashi said. He gripped one of Kagami's arms and looked up to him. "You like me. I know you do." Akashi said in a serious face. He was apparently sure that Kagami liked him.

"Asshole." Aomine growled.

"Why the hell would I like you?" Kagami looked disgusted. "What the fuck is wrong with you guys?" He shook Akashi's hand away.

"Kagamicchi doesn't like you guys, he likes me!" Kise shouted, as he threw the basketball to Akashi and Kagami's direction. Both ducked the ball and it hit Midorima square on the face.

"Shit." Both Kise and Kagami said.

"…Kise…" Midorima growled as he launched at Kise. Aomine and Akashi started bickering. Murasakibara was too busy eating his lollipop and staring at Kiyoshi to tell Akashi that Kagami already dashed away.

"Uhm guys, I don't know what you need with Kagami, but he ran away." Kiyoshi finally said as he dashed to Kagami's escape direction. Of all the times that those guys had to show up, why did it have to be today?

So here was Kagami Taiga, running from a group of teenage boys who were persistently asking him to like them. He was thoroughly confused right now. What is with this sudden change of attitudes toward him? No, seriously…what kind of drug did these guys take, and why was Kiyoshi chasing him as well?

"I don't know about those bastards, but why are you chasing me too Kiyoshi?" Kagami shouted.

"Oh, I want you to like me too." Kiyoshi answered with a light chuckle. Kagami could hear a few groans and a 'Not you too!' being whined from behind him.

"I HUMBLY REFUSE! Like hell I'll like any of you."

"You'll like me." Akashi said calmly.

"I'll force you to like me." Aomine shouted.

"Kagamicchi already likes me!" Kise whined.

"I don't agree…" Midorima said to Kise.

"Shut up!" Kise barked.

"Do you not like us Kagamichin?" Murasakibara asked.

"NO!"

* * *

(With Kuroko)

Himuro walked behind Kuroko. He went to Seirin with Murasakibara a while ago, but it seems that the other took off with the other Generation of Miracles boys to force themselves upon his Kagami. 'His' Kagami…but maybe not anymore.

"So…Kuroko, where exactly are you going?" He asked with a smile but frowned when Kuroko pretended that he didn't hear the question. "You like Kagami." Kuruko said. Himuro wasn't sure if Kuroko was asking or stating a fact.

"Yes…well I did."

They continued to walk quietly.

"I do too."

Oh?


	2. That's how he is

A/N: Hello everyone, thank you so much for reading this fic, and thanks to the reviewers! I hope you guys enjoy this second chappie~ Reviews will be loved~

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke

He's Sly

(Chapter 2: **That's how he is**…)

"Kuroko-kun, you do know that your ex-teammates from the Generation of Miracles are trying to win Taiga over right now?" Himuro couldn't stop himself from asking. In reality he couldn't believe it as well. Was it a big joke or something? Kagami…well…he wasn't THAT likeable. What sorcery was happening these days?

Murasakibara asked him to accompany him to Seirin, he thought that it was to meet Kuroko, but with much nosy questioning he found out that he was there to make Kagamichin "like" him. Himuro wasn't sure in what way though. The other was also complaining about how the 'others' were going today as well, and was getting puzzled about how he would get Kagamichin's attention with all the others trying to be liked as well. Himuro asked him why he wanted to make Kagami like him but decided to stop asking further once Murasakibara started mumbling about Akashi's orders of sorts.

"Kuroko-kun…" Himuro said a little louder now. Why was this boy not answering him?

"Himuro-san, how long are you going to follow me?"

"Until I see Taiga!"

"He's not with me, clearly."

"Kuroko-kun…you don't have to hate me …and I have this gut feeling that we will see him. He's a pest like that." Himuro said in a light tone. He had nothing against Kuroko…actually; he wants to get along with Kuroko since he's the closest person to Taiga now. Getting in Kuroko's good side would mean he can "coincidentally" meet Taiga when he has practice sessions with Kuroko and the other wouldn't mind, much. Yep, Himuro definitely had nothing against Kuroko Tetsuya.

"I do not hate you… I'm just merely stating facts Himuro-san."

"Ah whatever~ so do you know why they're like that?"

"…" Kuroko continued walking silently.

"Your ex-teammates I mean… Man you're quiet."

* * *

Kagami didn't know where he was going by now…oh wait it's a park. How was he still in this park near Seirin? He's been running for a while, and damn it's tiring. It seems like he was circling around this stupid park with these stupid people still hot on his heels, insisting that he like them. Why Kami-sama, why?

'Shit, why am I running away anyway?' he just suddenly thought. It wasn't like those bastards (Generation of Miracles) and Kiyoshi were trying to rape him or something of that sort. Wow rape…. 'Where the fuck did that come from?' He shivered in disgust with his thoughts. Mentally slapping himself he abruptly stopped.

Aomine and Kise who were the closest to Kagami were trying to shove each other away mumbling curses to each other. When Kagami suddenly stopped, they both collided with Kagami, all three of them crashing down to the ground. Kagami was able to extend his hands vainly trying to avoid face contact with the ground, but Kise and Aomine's unbalanced weights were too much for him, his hands gave up and slid flat on the ground, face ground it was. Unlike Kagami, Kise and Aomine managed to save their faces from getting hit on the floor, they both landed on Kagami's back. Groans of pain were heard.

"THAT HURT BAKAGAMI! What the hell were you thinking stopping like that?" Aomine shouted.

"Kagamicchi! It's dangerous to stop so abruptly, what if my face was scratched by the ground?" Kise whined. He got up first and dusted himself pouting the whole time.

Aomine was growling but stood up a few seconds after Kise did. Kagami was still face flat on the ground, he was twitching with anger. His whole face stung like hell that it was already going numb and the bastards had the nerve to get angry at him? If only he could beat these bastards one by one and break their bones while chuckling manically that would probably be the best and only way to relieve the anger he was feeling, but alas he has to stay calm or else he'll be in trouble one way or another.

"What an idiot." He heard Akashi say. He also heard Kiyoshi's voice but couldn't understand what the other was saying so he decided not to say anything until he could feel his face again.

Kagami growled and raised his head, breathing out he tuned out the other boys' voices and blinked. There was a familiar blue and white basketball shoe a few centimeters away from his face. "The fuck?" It was Kuroko looking down at him worriedly.

"Kagami-kun, what did they do to you? Are you okay?" Kuroko asked worriedly.

...

Wait…WAIT…wait. KUROKO SPOKE WITH EMOTIONS? Kagami blinked several times and felt a sudden flush of heat reach his face. 'What the…?' He frowned and pouted then let his head fall back to the ground.

"I'm not fine damn it!" he shouted hiding his blush.

* * *

"Himuro-san, what would you say if I courted Kagami-kun?"

Himuro who was checking his phone for a message from Murasakibara looked up from his hand to Kuroko's back, he blinked and tried to process the younger's words.

"C-court Taiga?" he asked stuttering.

"Yes." Kuroko replied bluntly.

"As in like how you ask a GIRL to date you?"

"Yes, though I am aware that Kagami-kun is not a girl."

"W-well…I think Taiga would hate that idea…and I don't really mind." Himuro's face was painted with disbelief but he couldn't help but smile imagining the dense Kagami being courted by the blunt and straightforward Kuroko. "Kuroko…are you okay in the head?" he unintentionally said.

"Of course."

"Wait a minute! If you like Taiga, then why are you okay with the other members of Generation of Miracles pinning for him?" Himuro's voice suddenly got serious.

"It's okay because Kagami-kun won't like them."

"How are you so sure?"

"Because Kagami-kun likes basketball the most and the person Kagami-kun likes the most is himself."

"Kuroko, are you calling Taiga a narcissist? I don't think he's that sor-" Himuro was cut off when his phone rang, it was a call from Murasakibara.

Kuroko as well received a text message and read the contents quietly. The message was from Kiyoshi telling him that the Generation of Miracles was chasing Kagami around the park near Seirin.

"Kagami's at the park." Himuro finally said as he got off the phone. "Where's that park?"

Kuroko just pointed at the park across the street and without saying a word he walked to that direction. Himuro still could help but feel confused with this situation.

"Taiga you're such a scene maker!" He remarked loudly.

"That's how he is." Kuroko replied softly.


	3. The Bet

A/N: Wohoo update- I originally planned for this to be a threeshot- but man the story grew-ish. Please drop a review since I'm planning to write some fics connected to this story and thank you all for the support. BTW this fic isn't serious at all (I think), I've been thinking of changing the plot because of the reviewers' impression of the story…but I'm clearing everything up in this chapter and the conclusion's probably for the next and hopefully last chappie XD Though, here's to the fans who are tired of GoMxKuroko.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke

**He's Sly**

(Chapter 3: The Bet)

"I'm not fine damn it!" Kagami shouted hiding his blush. He didn't know why felt strange seeing Kuroko with emotions- emotions directed for him! Kuroko was worried about him and it was a good feeling… WHY THE HELL- never mind, just…forget it. What is important is that Kuroko was there, probably to save him from those insane bastards, yep, definitely.

"Taiga it's not nice to feel connected with the ground." Kagami instantly knew it was Himuro. Great he was also here. What is with this day? It's not Friday the 13th today right?

"Shut up..Shit. My face hurts." He growled.

"You should st- " Kuroko was cut off when a whiny, "Kurokocchi! What are you doing here?" was shouted. Kise suddenly appeared behind Kuroko and locked the smaller boy in a tight hug. He sounded too happy for his own good. Kuroko pretended that he didn't hear Kise's question and continued to look down at Kagami's tense form, not so subtly trying to push Kise away.

Aomine growled at this. "Kise you bastard let go of him! Tetsu, what are you doing here?"

"It might be because you know, this park is near Seirin High, Kuroko's school..in case you all forgot." Midorima commented offhandedly while adjusting his glasses. He was actually one of the few people who were happy that Kuroko finally appeared meaning sanity is bound to come back, the other two were Kiyoshi and Kise but Kise was glad probably for his different obvious reason.

"I didn't tell you to go here Tetsuya." Akashi suddenly said his voice oozing with clear annoyance. Murasakibara took this opportunity to walk lazily to Himuro's side, he was tired of chasing after Kagami today and Akashi already sounded greatly unamused.

"Now now everyone…let's not fight." Kiyoshi finally decided to speak. He could feel the tense aura Akashi was emitting and it was kinda shit ass scary. He personally didn't know what the little redhead could do when he was pissed but he had heard enough to not want to watch and experience it firsthand. His words were left unheard though.

"You didn't tell me to not go either." Kuroko answered in monotone as he finally and successfully removed or rather shoved away Kise's hands that were around him. The other Generation of Miracles members suddenly had this scared look on their faces internally shouting at Kuroko for talking back to Akashi, again.

"Right!" Kagami suddenly shouted in agreement to Kuroko. For someone who was already assaulted by Akashi, Kagami's really stupid, don't you think so?

"Do you know how idiotically annoying your useless teammate is?" Akashi asked out loud, but it was evident he didn't need an answer. He had the look of outmost disgust as he walked closer to Kagami's lying form, an evil smirk painted on his lips.

"Kagami-kun, stand up NOW." Kuroko's voice commanded sternly, it jerked Kagami to roll around before successfully standing up, missing Akashi's foot in a mere second.

"Waah Akashicchin!" Kise gasped.

"Hey don't hurt Taiga you-" Himuro shouted but Murasakibara covered his mouth and held him back wrapping his arms around Himuro's waist.

"…idiot." Aomine said, it was directed to Kagami who was frowning down at Akashi, who didn't bother to look up. Kagami's face looked like it had been scratched by a group of angry cats, it had bruises and small shallow cuts as well.

Kagami sighed.

"Look, I don't understand what's happening, SOMEONE just explain why the fuck are you all are chasing after me." Kagami said. He has had enough of today and enough of everyone randomly popping up. Today Riko said something about a new Spartan training she would be discussing with Kagami after practice, Kiyoshi was acting weird, the bastards (Generation of Miracles aside from Kuroko) were spouting nonsense about him liking them then suddenly treating him like they normally do (you know, shitty) once Kuroko arrives, then Himuro just has to see him unceremoniously lying face down in the ground and worst of all Kuroko was making his blood flow to his head in a weird QUEER way. Today's just frustrating and he doesn't know WHY this is happening.

"Bakagami, why should we tell you?" Aomine said in irritation.

"It's none of your concern, just say you like me and I won't have to punish you." Akashi added.

"Kagamicchi you don't have to be angry, your face will look worse!"

"It was already bad before, now it's even more horrible." Aomine half chuckled.

"Aomine-kun, shut up."

"It's better not to ask." Midorima commented.

"It's a secret Kagamichin." Murasakibara said. He already calmed Himuro down and was trying to bribe the older boy with another lollipop, but Himuro just frowned obviously waiting for an answer to Kagami's question.

"Are you idiots? Of course it concerns me! Do you think you guys can just demand that I should like you out of the blue, you even chase after me and get me in trouble and now you tell me IT DOESN'T CONCERN ME? What do you guys take me for?" Kagami's voice was loud and serious, he was obviously angry and Kuroko knew he was already so close to being violent.

"An idiot, obviously." Akashi said coolly.

Kagami finally lost it, he sapped and swung his hands to punch Akashi but Kuroko, Himuro and Kiyoshi were fast to act. Kiyoshi and Himuro pulled Kagami away a few meters from Akashi and the other members, while Kuroko came in between while Kagami was being pulled away. He glared at Akashi, who in turn glared back at him too.

"Tetsuya, I didn't know useless idiots teach you to disobey me."

"Akashi-kun you gave no orders as to where I should go. I take that as a sign that I can go where ever I want to."

Kuroko wasn't unfazed with Akashi's glare. He'd already 'disobeyed' Akashi during their last year as the Generation of Miracles and that was when he was in Teikou, he didn't mind doing it all over again since he sees nothing wrong with what he was doing. A tense silence enveloped the group with Aomine, Kise and Midorima worrying for Kuroko's safety, Murasakibara looking completely unaffected by all of this and Akashi and Kuroko in an intense staring match. One would think a fist fight would occur seconds from now, but of course the Generation of Miracles members, though not obvious at all, respected each other and serious matters like this cannot be resolved by something like a physical fight.

They were friends in their own right, even Akashi knows that…and obviously they didn't want bruises, duh.

"Kuroko-chin sure cares about Kagamichin very much." Murasakibara broke the silence and said while removing the wrapper of a new candy and popped it in his mouth.

"What do you mean by that?" Midorima asked, his face twisting in confusing. Sure Kuroko at least cared for his new light even talking Akashi in the process, but it didn't make sense to bring that in now.

"Yea Muracchin, we don't understand…" Kise whined softly.

"Tetsu cares much about Bakagami?"

"It's pretty obvious." Akashi said. He said still eyeing Kuroko who gave up glaring at Akashi and was now staring blankly at Murasakibara. "Tetsuya's smitten with that Kagami Taiga person."

"WHAT?" Both Kise and Aomine shouted in unison.

"Wait I don't get it! If Kurokocchi likes Kagamicchi like that, why would you use him as a betting material?"

"No way, Tetsu doesn't like that Bakagami."

"…it makes sense…but not really." Midorima's head started to hurt.

"Whether I like Kagami-kun or not it doesn't matter." Kuroko said.

"Yes it does! You rejected us and told us that you'd only spend time with the one Kagamicchi likes!"

"Tetsu has Seirin made you crazy?" Aomine said while he was lightly gripping Kuroko's cheeks, but Kuroko swatted his hands away in annoyance.

"His sense of judgment has deteriorated with hanging out with that useless idiot." Akashi said in agreement with Aomine.

"Kagami-kun doesn't like any of you. You all lose." Kuroko said ignoring Akashi and Aomine's comments.

"I haven't lost." Akashi said.

"Kagami doesn't like you, you lose."

"Poor Aka-chin…" Murasakibara said. He earned a glare from Akashi.

"Shut up Atsushi. I never lose."

"But Kagacchin doesn't like you at all."

"Kagami doesn't seem interested anything aside from basketball."

"He's a Bakagami what do you all expect?"

"You're one to talk Aomine."

"Wahh…Kurokocchi does that mean I can't date you after all? That's cheating if you knew you were going to win!"

"Ryota, Kagami will like me. I will win."

"How are you so sure Akashicchi?"

"I never lose, ever."

"Kagami-kun doesn't like you still."

"NOOO, Kurokochii you're a cheater!"

"Give it up already idiot, Tetsu tell them it's not true!"

"Aomine stop denying the truth."

"Kuroko-chin if Muro-chin hates me I blame you."

"I'm sorry about that Murasakibara-kun."

"So Kuroko's not denying that he likes Kagami?"

"Shut up Midorima!"

"Nooo! Kurokocchi, who does Kagami like the most, is it you then? IS IT YOUUU?"

"Of course, I'm HIS shadow after all. I win."

* * *

"Oi let go of me! I have to beat the shit out of those bastards, especially that cocky midget. Who does he think he is!" Kagami shouted. He tried battling with Kiyoshi and Himuro's combined powers but failed epically. The two practically almost carried him away.

"I don't think you should be calling him a midget, Kuroko's shorter than him." Kiyoshi said with a slight chuckle as he finally let go of Kagami, they were already a safe distance away from the others anyway. Himuro gave a snort in agreement.

"And why are you guys even here too, Kiyoshi-sempai, Tatsuya?"

"Like I said, I want Kagami to like me…"

"Shut up, not you too!"

"I'm serious, I like you."

"NOOO WAY."

"Yes way."

"NOO WAY, THAT'S WEIRD. ARE you like GAY?"

"Wha?" Kiyoshi looked scandalized. "G-gay? I-I don't like you like that…and..and I just wanted you to like me too since we're teammates…plus Kuroko lik-." he continued to ramble but Kagami tuned him out

"Ah…AH…AH! WAIT, so….SO…what they meant by like was just 'LIKE friend LIKE' not 'LIKE LOVE LIKE?" Kagami's eyes widened showing his embarrassment. Himuro started chuckling violently at this.

"What?" Kagami half cried.

"Wait…if Kuroko asked you to like him, like love like him…what would you say?"

"EH?"

"I'm just asking, I'm not saying he does..just asking Taiga."

"EH?" a blush was already creeping on his face.

"You're blushing. He's blushing, right Kiyoshi-san?"

"He is. He is."

"So cute…" Himuro taunted.

"SHUT UP, shut up, I'm not gay. I'm a perfectly straight man!"

"Since when?"

"Since I was born sixteen years ago!"

"Taiga, you've never liked girls, ever."

"Oh Kagami's a late bloomer."

"SHUT UP! That doesn't mean I'm gay!"

"He doesn't even deny it." Himuro and Kiyoshi said in unison as they chuckled leaving Kagami completely enraged.

"I HATE YOU GUYS!"

"I love you too Taiga." Himuro threw his arms around Kagami and hugged him overly affectionately. Kagami shoved him away in evident disgust.

"Aww, you love Kiyoshi-sempai, I know." Kiyoshi ruffled Kagami's hair like petting a puppy. Kagami slapped his hand away.

Kagami's eyebrows twitched in annoyance, his face was heating up and he didn't want to agree with them..but…damn it-damn it- his face hurts!

"Whatever I'm leaving, and I'm not gay you- you bastards!" Kagami said. He turned around and started to jog away.

"Oi? Where are you going?" Kiyoshi shouted.

"Seirin, obviously! Bye Tatsuya!"

"Oh…wait I have to go back as well, I forgot…ja, Himuro-san." Kiyoshi said as he followed Kagami away.

"B- bye?" Himuro blinked and frowned. Wait...did they just leave him alone?

"Ah…time to find Atsushi again." He shrugged and walked off to go back to where to others were.


	4. The Endor not

A/N: I think the Kuroko no Basuke fandom needs to love Kagami more XD Sorry for the late update. I had writer's block for this story. Oh and if anyone wonders, there is still no official parings in this fic except for the main pairing, but I hope you all get the obviously obvious hints for the others XD I'll be writing sequels for this story, but with the other pairings…but no plot yet as of now. And I introduce a still unnamed OC…err, don't worry he doesn't do anything, yet. This is not his fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own KnB.

He's Sly

(Chapter 4: The End- or not?)

Himuro paused; he was already a few feet away from the bickering Generation of Miracles members. He was debating whether he should inform the lot that Kagami has successfully ran away back to Seirin with the aid of Kiyoshi, or if he should just shut up and listen to the interesting conversation happening. No he wasn't eavesdropping at all, he just happened to be there for Atsushi, really.

"Nooo! Kurokocchi, who does Kagami like the most, is it you then? IS IT YOUUU?" Kise asked while he shook the smaller boy rather violently. At that point his eyelids were brimming with crocodile tears. Himuro could hear Aomine growling and Murasakibara chewing on a snack.

"Of course, I'm HIS shadow after all. I win." Kuroko replied in monotone.

He must have been imagining things but 2 seconds after Kuroko finished his sentence Himuro saw Murasakibara grit his teeth successfully chopping the chocolate wafer stick he was eating in half and letting that one half that was outside his mouth fall to the ground. Midorima busied himself by doing a wrist flip of some sort making an odd sound with it, looking away from the others. Akashi raised his head high and turned around and walked away mumbling something about revenge, he even glared at Himuro when he walked pass him- Himuro almost broke down in cold sweat, almost. Kise was already clutching Aomine's shirt, it seems like he was crying and whining to the other at the same time but the words were incoherent. Aomine looked tired and pissed at the same time and he was halfheartedly trying to shove Kise away from him without much success.

Oh?

"THAT'S SO UNFAIR!" Kise cried.

"…"

Aomine shook his head in disbelief, but pulled the whining Kise away. He was cursing Kagami under his breath while yelling at Kise to 'Shut the fuck up'.

Midorima walked away as well not bothering to excuse himself.

Murasakibara stared down sadly at the spoiled chocolate wafer on the ground. Himuro was certain he was more concerned with the snack than that of what Kuroko just said a while ago.

* * *

Himuro couldn't help but laugh internally. He slowly walked up to where Kuroko and Murasakibara were standing but suddenly felt a tinge of panic when Kuroko suddenly disappeared before his eyes. He looked around warily for signs of the younger boy but there was already none. Murasakibara who already knew of his presence despite the unwavering staring match with the spoiled snack managed to mumble the answer to Himuro's unspoken question; 'Where was Kuroko?'.

"Kurokochin…he probably went to see Kagamichin." Murasakibara said in a sad voice. "You're not mad at me, Muro-chin?"

"Why would I be mad at you, Atsushi?" Himuro raised an eyebrow at the question. He didn't expect Murasakibara to ask a question like that or let alone care for his feelings.

"Because Akashi-chin made me…" Murasakibara paused and blinked and continued. "Nevermind. I am hungry." He mumbled as he sighed and placed his left hand over his stomach producing a growling sound. Himuro smiled a little at him and nodded.

"I get it, I get it. Let's go get snacks."

"…and Kagamichin?"

"He's old enough to handle himself Atsushi. I'll just call him later."

"…okay."

Himuro wasn't sure if he understood right, but Murasakibara appeared to look a little relieved after he said that he wasn't much concerned about what would happen with Kagami and Kuroko. Or maybe he was just excited to get his snacks?

In all honesty Himuro was sure that everything would turn out right. Kagami would not be Kagami if he wasn't blunt and strong-willed; it was now proven that he liked Kuroko and well obviously Kuroko liked him back. Besides, seeing a new light to Kuroko's personality served to strengthen his belief in this soon to be 'special' relationship. If Kuroko already had the thought that he was the victor in the 'who Kagami likes' competition, then it was normal for him to pursue Kagami without any constraints. It was also assuring for Kagami's part because thankfully, Kuroko was witty enough to get the whole Generations of Miracles off their back regarding the whole issue without having to turn to violence; that is disregarding Kagami, the only one who walked out injured.

So yes, Himuro probably shouldn't worry much about the idea… and Kagami is old enough to know that he and Alex are always there to cheer him up anyway. Though he probably shouldn't get in Akashi's way…that guy was just plain scary. He could still remember the way he was glaring at him and-

"Muro-chin…" Murasakibara's low voice snapped Himuro out of his thoughts.

"What is it Atsushi?"

"Don't think too much of others…it irritates me."

"I'm sorry. I just…wait, huh?

* * *

"Kise, if you don't stop crying, I will punch you." Aomine growled at the blond boy sitting next to him in a park bench. He was already in a foul enough mood after finding out that his ex-bestfriend and ex-light was romantically interested with that good for nothing bastard Bakagami and then this other idiot named Kise Ryota just has to make him feel worse because he would not stop crying with extremely obvious crocodile tears.

"But Aomecchi…" Kise said in a slow pitiful voice, as he lifted his head up a little to make eye contact with the other teen who was glaring at him.

"No buts, shut up." Aomine hissed.

"But, Kurokocchi! My Kurokocchi! He's so mean!" Kise then dramatically waved his arms high trying to convey his sorrow with the actions, then he suddenly buried his face to his palms, whining about Kuroko being mean

"Yeah yeah…well Tetsu god damned played us all. What a tease, geez!" Aomine said in an irritated voice as he leaned back at the bench and threw his head upward. He was now staring at the sky.

"Don't call my Kurokocchi a tease! You're mean as well!"

"Idiot, well what do you call him then, huh? And since when has Tetsu been yours? If anything, he's mine!"

"Kurokocchi's not yours he's mine!" Kise screeched.

"Like hell he is yours! I was his light!" Aomine shouted back.

"Well! Well…you're not his light now." Kise said in a normal voice, but as he finished his sentence he wished he hadn't replied at all. Aomine grew silent and Kise shut his eyes. He wanted to say sorry, but then what he said was true so there was really no need to.

Aomine sighed. Wordlessly, Aomine reached out for Kise's head and patted it roughly, then he yanked on Kise's hair successfully forcing Kise to face him. The other boy had a look of complete disapproval but it was evident that he was trying to hold back tears once again so he said nothing to Aomine's action.

"What? Cat's got your tongue, stupid? Why the hell are you crying at your own insults?"

"Sorry…" Kise's eyes were downcast and it seemed like he lost all his energy for the day. Aomine wondered why he was the sad one.

"Nah. At least I was his light, right?" And then there was this unspoken 'And you weren't!', as Aomine smirked at the other blond.

"Aomecchi, you're mean! And my Kurokocchi's not a tease, remember that!"

"Yeah…yeah. He's not…" Aomine said as he let go of Kise's hair. He eyed Kise who was wiping his tears with a still present frown in his face. He thought; 'but you are'.

* * *

"That Tetsuya... How sly he has become." Akashi said in a low venomous voice. He crossed his arms and leaned on the boy beside him, the later was busy reading a magazine.

"hn."

"Are you listening to me?" Akashi raised his voice.

"Yes…wait, who's the hell is Tetsuya?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya, he is my unfaithful minion."

"Ouch. Someone who doesn't follow the dictator? I want to meet him."

"What did you just call me?"

The boy rolled his eyes as he felt Akashi's aura change from pissed to angry. Without saying anything he shoved the magazine he was reading to Akashi. "Those bangs, they'd look good on you."

The room's temperature suddenly went back to normal.

"I like my hair short. That style will bother me."

"How would you know? It's short enough and it looks good!"

"I know." Akashi said as he eyed the pair of scissors in the table in front of them. The other boy sweat dropped and sighed.

"Of course you do, of course."

* * *

Midorima was walking down the street to where the bus stop is, still deep in thought as he was mumbled about his current frustrations. "I can't believe this stupidity…I can't believe I was fooled. I can't believe Akashi threatened all of us to do such a thing…I can't believe…I used a pick-up line for that idiot Kagami. I can't believe…"

"Shin-chan, stop talking to yourself! It's not good for you!" Takao suddenly appeared beside Midorima who half shrieked at the sudden appearance of his friend.

"What are you doing here? Are you trying to imitate Kuroko?!"

"Shin-chan's so mean! I came to look for you in Seirin because buchou told me you were there, but you weren't there so I didn't know where you are and you left your phone in the locker room floor so I was worried about you!" Now Midorima felt stupid. He was too preoccupied in getting to Seirin on time when Akashi texted that he even left his phone in the most unfavorable place.

"But why are you here?" Midorima asked again, but more importantly he inwardly questioned how Takao managed to ditch practice without their sempais blocking him.

Takao grinned. "Shin-chan, it's boring to practice without you! Anyway, why do you have that 'the world in simply too stupid' face, huh?"

"…because everyone is stupid, including you."

"Shin-chan, you're too negative and mean!"

"Shut up, Takao. Let's go back. The horoscope told me that today isn't a lucky day to be going out."

"Boo! And I just got here too!"

* * *

(Meanwhile in Seirin)

Kagami was extremely furious and flustered and furious and tired and furious and in pain and furious. Did I say he was furious? Kagami didn't know what else to call this feeling after being duped, cast away and embarrassed. Today was just simply so tiring and annoying and he just wanted to punch someone or a wall or a wall with certain people's faces painted on it.

"Fuck." Kagami mumbled. He was sitting in one of the benches in the club room. When he arrived back to change and get this school bag everyone except for the captain had already left. He was obviously waiting for Kiyoshi who went to change as well. Hyuga raised an eyebrow and gave a disapproving look to his heavily bruised and cut face then commented about how he should stop by the infirmary before going home, then went on and dragged Kiyoshi away saying something about new shoes. Kagami just growled as his seniors left, he didn't feel like bothering much about them at all.

Kagami really didn't understand why he hadn't gone home yet though. His face stung and his ego's crushed, then Kuroko making his heart beat like a whinny bitch all topped together in a day would make anyone want to crawl back under a rock to sleep and forget about everything, but he didn't have the motivation to do just that. It felt like…there was something missing today. His mind was screaming for him to go home and get some rest because the coach would surely have formulated something that will tire him to death the next day but he didn't move away, it was like he was glued to that seat. 'Today isn't over yet.' His body was telling him just that. So here he was in Seirin's club room, sitting on a bench and stuck to pondering about how shitty today was, wishing that the janitor or school guard wouldn't ruin his quiet alone time.

"My face…hurts." He mumbled unconsciously as he was looking absentmindedly at the tiled floor. Moments before he hadn't registered the soft click of the club room door signaling another person's arrival. Kagami's heart almost popped out of his rib cage when he shouted in shock as Kuroko mumbled a soft, "I'm sorry Kagami-kun.", while suddenly appearing beside him on the bench.

"Ku-Kuroko! Don't scare me like that! Since when have you been here?! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" Kagami half shouted and questioned as he struggled to catch his breath and calm himself down over the shock Kuroko gave him once again.

"I apologize Kagami-kun, and I have just arrived." Kuroko answered in monotone as he blatantly stared at Kigami's face. Kagami instantly sighed, he weirdly was at a loss of words but he felt a little annoyed. He remembered what Tatsuya and Kiyoshi were telling him and he didn't really know how to react to Kuroko now. He felt Kuroko's stare and blinked a little shifting his gaze from Kuroko back to the tiled floor. He felt something in his stomach boiling and it made him feel very very nervous.

"Hey, will you explain to me why those bastards were chasing after me?" Kagami asked as he disregarded those useless thoughts. He didn't want anything to be awkward right now. He was too tired to be awkward. It would be more like him to question Kuroko about what happened today so that's just what he did.

He shifted his hands from his lap and balled them to fists in an attempt to calm himself down. He was half expecting Kuroko to say it was nothing and so he was already readying himself for a smart response to convince Kuroko to spill everything out, but it wasn't necessary after all.

"I made a bet with everyone, about you." Kuroko said plainly. Kagami's eyes widened in disbelief, Kuroko was sure the other would scream very loud and lose his current composure in a matter of seconds so he wasted no time idling and poked Kagami's side hard as fast as he could. Kagami's expression changed from angered to pained in a matter of a second. He was now clutching his sides, wincing in pain.

"What was THAT for?" He shrieked.

"You looked like you would be going hysterical."

"WHO WOULDN'T? Why do I have to be part of a bet? What is this be…god damn it my side hurts, fuck!"

"Before you get mad, please let me explain first Kagami-kun."

Kagami turned his head to face Kuroko and gave him a dirty look but mumble 'HN' to make the other continue.

"I like Kagami-kun."

Like? Wait...what? Kagami blinked and blinked again. He suddenly felt the hot boiling sensation in his stomach grow harder. He felt like hitting something to his body to numb the feeling. Was this real? Or maybe…it was just like Kiyoshi's like. Of course he liked Kuroko like that as well, they're team mates.

"I like you…too?" He paused and clutched his side harder, effectively pushing against his stomach as well. "But that doesn't answer why you had me in a bet…and what that bet is."

"My feelings are not that of you think." Kuroko answered completely forgetting to address the question about the bet.

"How do you know what I think?" Kagami snapped.

"I love you, that's why I know." Kuroko's voice changed in a way even Kagami understood was serious. Kagami couldn't think of anything to say but his mouth spoke for him instead.

"What? A-are you kidding me? I don't believe you!" Kagami let go of his side. The pain there had seemed to disappear, but what he couldn't control was boiling in his stomach. The heat of it was slowly travelling up his body and into his face and hands. His hands were trembling and his face was beet red. 'What was Kuroko saying about love?'

"Then why are you blushing Kagami-kun?" Kagami extended his left hand and gripped Kuroko's head but removed it as fast as it landed because his hands were shaking too much. His heart skipped a beat when he saw Kuroko's half smile.

"Because- I don't know. Stop being weird Kuroko!" He questioned himself; was Kuroko really weird? But why wasn't he disgusted. That stupid Tatsuya and Kiyoshi were messing him up, and then there was THIS confession. This is so wrong…they're friends, best friends!

"The bet…it was about who Kagami-kun liked the most." What?

"I don't care anymore." Does he like Kuroko like that as well? It seemed like…yes…but no.

"Whoever Kagami-kun liked the most would have to spend time with me all the time, anytime." Kagami's head shot up. Why did the thought of those guys spending time with Kuroko made his agitated?

"What kind of stupid bet is that? And which idiot thought of those terms?!"

"I did." Kuroko replied, his half smile turning into a weird knowing smile. It felt like Kuroko just read through him and his internal ranting and discussion.

"…the hell Kuroko. I don't understand you at all." What else was there for Kagami to say? He hung his head down and sighed. This was more mentally tiring and frustrating than dealing with Kiyoshi and Tatsuya's teasing.

"Kagami-kun…what is it that you like the most?" Where is this discussion going to? Kagami asked in his mind.

"…Basketball and food and sleep…and power?"

"The one you like the most."Kuroko asked sternly. Kagami was mentally debating whether it was food or Basketball that he favored better.

"Well…basketball."

"I am your shadow correct?"

"Of course! But what does that have to do with anything?" Kagami asked now completely confused. Okay…maybe he liked Kuroko a little. He couldn't imagine playing basketball without Kuroko anymore; THAT is something.

"…" Kuroko reached out and gently touched Kagami's face with his finger tips. He was tracing closely to the numerous small scratches that now covered Kagami's face. Kagami took note of the change in Kuroko's eyes. It somehow scared him.

"…what?" Kagami's brain was telling him to slap Kuroko's hand away but Kuroko's warm fingers against his skin felt good, though he suddenly flushed at the thought he just had.

"Kagami-kun, do you like me?" Kagami's eyes widened and he slapped Kuroko's hand and turned his head to the opposite direction.

"…I DON'T KNOW. Why are you asking me that?" his voice grew louder again.

"Because I like you."

"Shut up. I don't know. Don't ask me these kinds of questions!"

"Why?"

"It's embarrassing! I don't know…I'm not gay or anything…but…ARG!"

"But what Kagami-kun?"

"But I don't know…I think I might…just a little bit like you."

"Ah…"

"JUST A LITTLE BIT." Kagami shriek facing Kuroko.

Kuroko genuinely smiled at him.

"…" Kagami frowned. He just thought about just how smooth he was with expressing the new found feeling he just had. He was really smooth, wow.

"…Kagami-kun." Kuroko's voice seemed louder and intonated.

"What now?" This stupid Kuroko making him feel embarrassed and making him like him was starting to look and sound more adorable that before. Wait…more?

"Will you go out with me?" What?

"What? No way!"

"I thought you liked me."

"That's different… That is… Forget about it! I said only just a little!" Kagami's stomach started to boil again and his face heated up in an instant.

"…Ah. Then I'm still glad." Kuroko reached out his hand and patted Kagami's shoulder.

"…dare I ask why?" Kagami almost regretted it.

"Himuro-san said it was okay for me to court you." Kuroko said in a soft voice, but Kagami was sure it had the tome of excitement. Kuroko also had a blush on his face.

"Tatsuya? Wha? Why are you blushing?" This was the first time Kagami saw Kuroko blush, much more talk in many different intonations other than well monotone and angry. It was making his stomach stir harder.

"Kagami-kun, please do not agree to date me unless you have completely fallen in love with me." Kagami think he might have already fallen for Kuroko, but that was not the issue now.

"Hey what? WHAT? Who's courting who? Oi Kuroko!" Kagami questioned. He had his eyebrows meeting in the center when Kuroko stood up and pecked him on the cheek. He blushed and yelped a little at the contact and gritted his teeth as he looked up to the other teen. He had his mouth open for a shout when Kurok interrupted him once again.

"Goodbye Kagami-kun." Kuroko said as he walked out of the room as fast as he can.

"Kuroko! What did you mean about courting? Come back here!"

Today Kagami Taiga realized that he is very deeply attached to his basketball partner Kuroko Tetsuya. It is probably love…but he's not quite sure yet. In any case, he knows three more things now; one is that he can't play basketball the same without Kuroko, two is that Kuroko does things that doesn't make sense and three is that Kuroko makes his body feel very very weird.

Make that four; he was probably scared of love and Kuroko was not.

Or so he acts.

* * *

A/N: I'm probably writing a one-sot for when Kagami admits his feelings (FULLY) and in Kuroko's perspective, OF COURSE. I hope you guys enjoyed the story. Well this is the end! Thanks to those who read this boring story this far! I thank you all for the faves and follows. OMG WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO THIS FIC, IT TURNED SAPPY AND IDK what happened to Kuroko, IDK I TELL YOU ALL. Reviews? And check out my new story; Serendipity.


End file.
